Daffodils
by Axsics
Summary: France and Canada spend Valentine's day together since Francis' boyfriend is being a douche. Do they find a connection? France/Prussia Kinda , MAINLY FRANADA


(WARNING:….This oneshot gets to the point fast :P because I get bored with slow beginnings.)

Canada's POV-

"So Francis, h-how are you and G-Gilbert?" I asked one sunny morning as I sat on a fountain with him. I have loved him for a long time…but I need to be happy and supporting in his relationship with the Ger-…Prussian.

Francis sighed and tucked a long blonde hair behind his ear.

"He was 'busy'." He growled putting busy in quotations.

"Y-You think he lied?"

"He's obviously watching football and getting drunk off his ass as usual." Francis growled bitterly and took a drink of the water bottle I brought for us to share. I didn't bring enough money for two.

"O-Oh…w-well it's Valentine's Day…s-shouldn't he want to spend the day with you?"

Francis glanced at me and I found myself blushing under his gaze.

He looked away and took another swig of water.

Once the water bottle was away from his lips he leaned back a bit to stare at the bright sky, "Well…Gilbert has no sense for romance…we don't cuddle or say 'I love you' or have small talk. It's mostly sex…it seems to be the only thing he's good at."

I awkwardly looked away. Hearing about Francis and Gilbert making love made me insanely jealous but I stayed silent about it.

Francis said something that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

Francis chuckled.

"Listen Mathieu." He scooted a bit closer to me and held my gaze with his bright blue orbs, "I asked 'how about you?'"

"W-What d-do you mean?"

"Why aren't you spending the day of L'amour with anybody? Hmm?"

"O-Oh…u-um I had nobody to spend it with."

"Eh? You don't have a girlfriend?"

"N-Non." I blushed.

Francis studied me for a moment as I stared at my feet and twiddled my fingers before smirking.

"And no boyfriend?"

"W-What?" I blushed darkly and wrung my shirt nervously, "N-No."

"Ah…so you are gay…"

"N-No I'm not!" I huffed childishly.

"Bi-sexual? Well it has to be one or the other because you certainly aren't straight."

"H-How would you know?" I mumbled, blushing.

"I am an expert on people's sexuality. How do you think I have bedded so many without getting slapped in the face?" he winked and glanced down at the now empty water bottle, "I'm going to go get another water, bientot de retour~"

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief as he left. My mind wandered as I played lazily with the water in the fountain.

An angered French voice caused me to look over.

Francis was walking over with the new water bottle but he was on the phone and looking very angry.

I caught a bit of the conversation.

"So what if I'm with a friend?...what? You didn't want to spend the day together anyway! Even _after _I had gotten you a present. Oh, beer makes your stomach hurt? _Excuse _me." Francis growled sarcastically before pausing once more, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am having quite a fun time without you, Gilbert…oh I see, goodbye Gilbert!" Francis snarled and hung up before stuffing his phone into his pocket and landing heavily next to me.

"I-Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Oui, Gilbert is just being a pain in the derriere. As usual."

"Ah…w-well I hope it works out…"

"Doubtful…"

"…W-What was that about t-the Valentine's p-present?"

Francis rubbed his temples and smiled weakly without meeting my eye.

"I got beer for Gilbert for Valentine's day since he enjoys it and he didn't get me even a single chocolate bar or flower…it just got on my nerves and now he calls me and demands to know why I'm with another man…"

"H-How d-did he know?"

"Facebook statuses." Francis replied shortly.

"Oh…" I glanced around before my eyes fell on a flower vendor. Maybe I could cheer Francis up?

"Be right back!" I said quickly and ran off.

5 minutes later…

I hid the daffodils behind my back with a smile. The flower vendor didn't have many choices in selection and it was either this or roses but that would mean love and that might be a bit direct…I wasn't sure what daffodils meant but oh well.

"Francis."

He looked up and smiled.

"Oui?"

"I-I got you a p-present."

His face was covered with surprise.

"Eh? You didn't have to, mon ami-"

"I-I wanted to. H-Happy Valentine's day, Francis." I held the flowers out and he stared blankly at them before looking up at me with eyes full of emotion that I couldn't identify.

"I-Is something w-wrong? I-I'm sorry if you don't li-"

"Mathieu."

I stopped as he gently took the flowers from me and set them aside before cupping my face with his hands.

"U-Um…y-yes…?"

He smiled softly at me and closed the distance between us.

At first I tried to push him away b-because…h-he has a boyfriend t-this is s-so…

But then I started to notice how well our bodies fit together and how earnestly his lips moved against mine a-and…I gave up…

I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer at my reaction.

"Mathieu…" He whispered once more against my lips and reconnected them.

"E-hem."

Francis pulled away and only then did I remember that I was in a public place kissing a _guy_ while an angry mother glared at us.

"This is a public place!"

"I'm very sorry ma'am." Francis said with his charming smile.

The woman faltered before glaring hard and replying, "Don't let it happen again!" and walked away.

Francis turned back to me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…"

"W-What w-was…." I blushed as I refused to say it was a kiss.

"Ah…do you even know what Daffodils mean, Mathieu?

"N-Non…?"

Francis smiled and leaned his forehead against my before whispering in my ear, "Regard, Unrequited love, you're the only one, the sun is always shining when I'm with you."

My blush darkened and I mumbled, "O-Oh…"

"…It's true…right?"

"Huh?"

"You love me…don't you, Mathieu?"

I blushed and pulled away from the embrace sadly.

"I-It wouldn't matter I-if I did…y-you have Gilbert."

Francis let out a frustrated sigh before turning my face back to his.

"I would choose you a million times over that imbecile, mon amour."

I probably looked extremely baffled because the next moment Francis was laughing softly and pulling me close for a hug.

"T-Then…w-why did you go out with Gilbert?"

"Trying to making you jealous? It got too out of hand though…I did things with Gilbert that I never want to do with _him _again." Francis shivered against me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Although…" He continued, " I wouldn't mind doing them with a certain blonde Canadian boy…"

My face was probably deeper red than a tomato at that moment as I sputtered and probably became very flustered.

Francis pulled away and retrieved his phone from his pocket and scrolled to Gilbert's name.

"W-What are you doing?"

Francis put a finger to his lips and winked as the phone started ringing.

"_Ja?_" I heard faintly.

"Gilbert, hate to break it to you but we're through."

"_Wait, what?_"

"Goodbye." He hung up and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

Well…the kiss was wonderful but let's just say we got a very stern lecture from a woman with curious 8-year olds.

**~THIS IS A PAGE BREAK~**

**A/N: First Franada oneshot. Just something I was day dreaming about. Sorry if it sucks :P I might just fix it up later but for now here it is xD Hope you liked it, if you didn't….well nyeh I am sorry for disappointing you. P: **

**P.S. I bet you have noticed that my writing style doesn't consist of large paragraphs .**

**P.S.S should there be a rated M sequel? Because I would try even if it would suck since I've never done that rating but I would still try :D**

**Hehehe…**


End file.
